The Red Circus
by sonamyshad101
Summary: Somewhat based on the book "The Night Circus" Blossom and Brick are chosen to compete against each other with their unique abilities in an Victorian England at a circus that has been created by Professor Utonium and his rival colleague Mr. Jojo(mojo) to make their battle seem like just a show, but what happens when they fall in love and they no longer want to fight? BlossomxBrick


_Welcome, welcome! to my brand new PPG's Story. I'm actually really happy with this. I needed to take a break from my other two ongoing Sonic stories so I went back to PPGS! I don't own anything please R&R and enjoy the show! _

* * *

_The Red Circus Chapter 1_

_1853 Britain_

The oranged haired girl walked quietly down the road, houses all aligned in a row her father had called upon her to come to his house. For who knows what, all she knew was that it was important for her father hadn't called upon her in two years.

_1840 Britain _

"Blossom! No no no. That's not how it's done." The young Professor Utonium scolded his pink eyed daughter as she tried creating yet another ice sculpture out her magnificent ice breath. "But father! We've been at this for an hour can I go play?!" The little five year old said jumping up in down in her pink dress. "Blossom, you must understand we have to perfect this trick. One day you'll be a part of something greater than both of us and I need you to be ready." Blossom sighed and once again started to make a sculpture.

_1842 Paris, France_

"Mr. Jojo I can assure you we have the finest boys here at the orphanage and all of them are so wonderful and I'm sure you'll find the right one." Ms. Keane said as she walked through the hallways of the home for boys. "Now here's the first r—""No not here." Mr. Jojo interrupted her as she moved on to another room "Alright well, here's this room all the boys here are either six or seven years old." She smiled as she called the boys to line up. Mr. Jojo paced carefully around the room but none of the boys caught his attention until he came to the last boy in line. Mr. Jojo Stepped in front of him and eyed him carefully. He had on a red suit and he had the most peculiar red eyes "You. What's your name boy?" He said to the oranged haired boy "I'm Brick sir, I'm seven years old." Mr. Jojo looked him up and down and finally turned around to Ms. Keane "I'm taking this one." And without another word he walked out of the room "Oh well alright…Come now Brick." Ms. Keane said as she followed Mr. Jojo

_1853 Britain_

Blossom had finally arrived at her father's house remembering every single detail from when she was last here. She knocked on the door and the maid greeted her"Oh hello miss! Do come in." She said with a smile. Blossom nodded and entered the room and took off her gloves and her cloak. "Ah yes you've arrived at last." Her father said coming down the stairs "The game has begun and we're meeting upstairs in the study do come."

"We?" Said Blossom raising her eyebrows "Yes now come child." She followed her father up the stairs and was greeted by a group of people she had met when she last came. Ms. Bellum a lady of great wealth, the two power sisters Bubbles and Buttercup along with their adoptive mother Lady Sedusa, and Mr. Mayor. All of them had extreme power and abilities. "Oh Blossom darling how've grown." Lady Sedusa said with a smile "Alright settle down everyone, now as we've all known for weeks now Mr. Jojo has set the game. Now it's our turn to prepare."

"What game?" Blossom said looking at everyone "Blossom please have a seat here and I'll explain."

Blossom sat down next to her father and waited for him to explain what was happening "Now Blossom you remember the extensive trainings you went through until you were sixteen correct?" Blossom nodded "We'll now it's time to put what you've learned to the test. You're matched Blossom."

"Matched? What on earth do you mean?" Blossom said placing her hands on the table.

"All those skills I taught you, the magic the trickery will finally be put to use. In the most extravagant battle. Do you remember the pink necklace I gave you that left a mark on your neck?"

Blossom nodded and continued to listen to the Professor

"That is what bound you to this competition that my esteemed colleague Mr. Jojo and I have. He chose his apprentice and so did I years ago. All this training had led you up to this moment."

Lady Sedusa then began to speak "Blossom we're all on your team. Our task now is to prepare a place where you two can compete without disrupting the public, or causing alarm. So far we have not come up with a solution."

The Oranged haired girl thought for a minute until she finally said "Circus."

Everyone was silent waiting for the girl to explain "Circus, when people think circus they think freaks, outcasts, magicians, and contortionists. Some of which you are" she said gesturing to Lady Sedusa, Bubbles and Buttercup. "Brilliant." The professor said nodding his head. "Does everyone agree with Blossom?" The professor said gesturing to the group they all nodded and smiled ready to begin creating plans. "Perfect, I shall let Mr. Jojo know our plans and have him send his pupil right away, Lady Sedusa please connect to more circus performers, Ms. Bellum please contact Ace to ask for necessary funds for this, please let him know that we're in need of performers and animals as well." Lady Sedusa and Ms. Bellum both got up and left to do their jobs. Now with everyone given a task all that was left to do was sit and wait for the game to begin.

_1950 Paris France _

Brick paced back in forth in his room, he had just finished reading another one of the books Mr. Jojo had given him to read. Of course it was about the art of deception and magic. Mr. Jojo seemed to be giving bricks these books more and more after he found out about Brick's ability to conduct fire or "Fire Beams" As Mr. Jojo called it, out of his eyes. As a fifteen year old boy Brick would much rather be outside but Mr. Jojo kept his room locked every time he left their small house. Brick had just begun mastering a new ability of making things appear out of nowhere and levitation. Simple tricks really. Mr. Jojo said he'd be able to do more once the time came. Brick didn't know what Mr. Jojo meant by this but went along with it. Brick was just about to read another book on magic but was interrupted as the door flew open and there stood Mr. Jojo in his typical green suit with black tie. "Brick we must begin further training now, the challenge has been made official. Pack your bags and books we're leaving for the countryside tonight." Brick nodded and began to pack he never questioned any of Mr. Jojo's plans. He picked up two of his books and began to ponder on the challenge that He spoke of.

_1953 France Countryside_

Mr. Jojo had just gotten the mail that had been delivered to him by his maid when he saw a red envelope. It was the envelope he had been waiting for.

It read:

_Ah, Mr. Jojo we have finally selected a place for our challenge, a circus. Seems fitting no? Respond promptly and I'll send another letter of the place we shall meet. Your move Mr. Jojo. _

_P.U._

"Ah so let the game begin." Mr. Jojo chuckled to himself.

* * *

Let the games begin. Thanks for reading :) I hope to update this as frequently as I can but please be aware I'm quite busy!


End file.
